Jealous much, short one? An Edward Elric Oneshot
by a13chan
Summary: Mallory St cloud is rebellious and loves to have fun. she also loves to make Ed jealous. What happens when Mallory confronts him about being jealous? It turns out well. *better than the summary sounds...*


Feed back is appreciated ^.^ I would like to know what I could do to make my writting better. Thank you!

* * *

><p>You know what's amusing? Watching as a short-tempered, vertically challenged teenager loses his temper.<p>

Yes, most of the time, I provoke him. Some may call it cruel. But me, I love it.

Because you see, this isn't just any short, ill-tempered boy. This boy, is Edward Elric. The famous "Full-metal Alchemist." He is also one of my closest friends. And, as it so happens…He is also my crush.

He's been my crush for a few years now.

And he had a crush on me, too.

How can I say that with confidence? Well, for one, every time Roy Mustang, or any other guy for that matter, asks me out, Ed loses it.

It's very amusing to watch him yell and threaten guys when they ask me out. Sometimes, of they even _look _at me in a way Edward doesn't like, he'll go off.

I don't mind all the attention from guys. In fact, I like it! And when Edward gets all angry and protective of me like that, it would prove he was jealous.

He wouldn't admit his jealousy at first. But I got him to admit he was jealous- without even trying!

Edward's mine, now. He told me he wanted to be with me a few days ago.

He still seems a bit jealous, but hey, I love it.

I smile, and look up from the auto mail arm I was working on.

I look over at Ed, who was sleeping on the couch.

If he hadn't have gotten so jealous the other day, we may not have gotten together…

**Flash~Back**

"Where is he? Where's the bastard who tried to make a pass at Mallory?"

"Big brother! Please calm down before you hurt someone!" Al cries as he holds on to his brother tightly, trying to restrain him.

Edward struggled even more, and Al held on tighter.

"I'm not going to hurt him!" Ed yells, "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Big brother!"

I just stand and watch, amused.

All the guy had said was "hey cutie, What's your name?" And once again, Edward is going off.

The man's intentions seemed innocent to me. But of course, Ed has to "protect" me form all the "Perverts".

I sigh, and smile at him.

"Ed. Relax. He called me cute." I look at him, acting hurt. "don't you think I'm cute?"

"W-well, U-uh.."

"So…you don't..?" I act even more hurt.

" Gah! No! I never said that! You're cute! I just don't think that pervert should have talked to you like that, or hit on you!"

I laugh.

"Jealous much, short one?" I tease, and start to walk away.

"I'm not jealous!. . .AND I'M NOT SHORT!"

"Whatever you Saaaay!"

"GRRRRRRRR!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So! Mallory!" Colonel Mustang exclaims, grinning and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "What do you say about a date?" He looks over at Edward ( who was being held back by numerous people) and smirks. "It'll just be me, you, and dinner. Maybe more after that…"

"GYAH! I WILL KIIL YOU MUSTANG!" Ed shouts.

I giggle, and give Mustang a flirty smile.

"Maybe some other time Colonel." I say, in a playful and slightly flirty tone, as I remove his arm from around me.

I walk over to Edward and take his arm.

"Come on, Ed, calm down." I murmur, and smile sweetly.

His face flushes, and he nods. The others let go of him, and we start to walk away.

"Oh! And Mallory! I knew you'd look amazing in that uniform!"

"GRRRR!"

"Ed! Don't! and um..thanks Colonel!" I drag Ed out of the room.

"How can you let people talk to you like that?"

"Because. I like the attention." I state. "Besides, why should you care? You don't show me that kind of attention."

"Why? WHY?" He grabs my arms, and smashes his lips against mine. I gasp.

He…

I snap out of my shock, and kiss back eagerly.

A few seconds later, he yanks away. I blush.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

He lets out a frustrated sigh.

"I get jealous of the attention other men give you, how the Hell am I supposed to compete with The-"

I kiss him, making him shut up. I pull away a second later and smile.

"I love you, Ed. No-one's going to take me away from you."

"Not even.."

"Not even Colonel." I giggle.

He let's out a sigh.

"But…"

"Ed!"

"Huh?"

I kiss him again.

"Shut up."

**End Flash~Back **

I smile, and look over at him again, and he was now mumbling in his sleep.

"Nnng…She's mine…I'm gunna kill you Colonel!"

I giggle quietly and walk over, and crouch down by his head.

"Silly.."

I kiss his head softly.

"Jealous much, short one?"

"I'M NOT SHORT!"

^.^


End file.
